criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadim Yankov
Vadim Yankov killed KALA recruit Naveena Dhamala in All-time High (Case #42 of World Edition). Prior to that, Vadim was a suspect in the murder investigations of five different people as well as being a quasi suspect in The Art of the Deal (Case #17 of World Edition). Profile Vadim is a 38-year-old Russian army officer and the brother of Stella. He has short brown hair with a clean-shaved face. In his first appearance, he dons a military uniform. It is known that Vadim eats beshbarmak and knows how to sew. In his second appearance, it is known that Vadim drinks vodka and quotes Lenin. In his third appearance, he ditches the uniform and wears a black "SECURITY" jacket. It is known that he eats beef stroganoff, is a hitman, reads Tolstoy, and is left handed. Role in Case(s) Kaboomstan Vadim became a suspect after Isabelle found that Serik Tairov was supposed to meet someone at the museum and it was found that Serik's guest was Vadim. Vadim told the team that the Russian government sent him to talk to Serik as they had speculated that he was behind the tensions in Russia. Vadim claimed that Serik denied the accusations. Vadim was interrogated a second time after Serik's gun was reported to be missing. After the team found the gun and Stella confirmed, though reluctantly, that Vadim was the thief. This permitted another talk with Vadim. Vadim told the team that he did it because Serik kept pointing the gun at him in his meeting. He thus sneaked it into his pocket when Serik went to use the restroom and left the gun behind, for his safety. Vadim was found innocent when the team incarcerated Larisa Otunbova but was talked again when Stella wanted to check up on his brother. She asked the player to accompany her to the museum where his brother was. The team found a stone with Vadim's blood on it. Vadim told the team that he only tripped, while saying that he was pleased to see Stella. Vadim told Stella that a lot of tension had been going on in Russia, with the Red Union rising and the government considering a military operation against the notorious communist party. Dead Square Vadim became a suspect again when Vasin and the player found a file in Raisa Igorievna's office which showed that Vadim was to be fired. Vadim was stumped over the decision, but had no choice but to accept it. He said that the minister of defense was firing the people who were lenient to Red Union, and as Vadim did not believe in violence, she probably fired him for that. Vadim was interrogated again when Stella and the player found that he was whipped by army. Stella was furious about this but Vadim told the player that the minister passed a new law allowing the general to beat the soldiers to discipline them. Vadim once argued with the one in command over him, so they whipped him. Vadim was found innocent after Ksusha Romanova was found to be Raisa's killer, but was interrogated again when Stella wanted the player to accompany her to ask Vadim about his future plans. Vadim believed that he was not fired, but that it was a hoax from the minister. The team had to show him the authenticity of the document to make him believe that he really was fired. He then told the team that he would travel across the word as a bodyguard-for-hire. Red October Vadim became a suspect for a third time after Vasin and the player found that Vadim was hired by Daulet Jeanov as a bodyguard. Vasin was furious at Vadim as he had failed to protect Dualet, who could have had valuable information. Vadim was ashamed for being so careless, and apologized to the team, with Vasin telling him that he made to the most suspicious person in Daulet's murder investigation. Vadim was interrogated again after the team found his mobile phone with him greeted by the Red Union leader to the party, and some of the party info on his mobile. Vadim claimed not to know anything of this, claiming that his mobile was lost, but the team had no choice but to arrest him for being a member of Red Union and possibly killing Daulet. Vadim was found innocent after Pyotr Valeryevich was incarcerated for Daulet's murder, but was spoken to again because Stella was sure that Vadim was innocent, since he claimed to not have joined the notorious party, despite his mobile phone as evidence. She and the player teamed up and searched Daulet's room, and found a CD. The CD contained some encrypted data proving that Vadim's phone was hacked and the data put on his phone, and he had nothing to do with Red Union. Vadim was thus freed. Case Appearances *Kaboomstan (Case #7 of World Edition) *Dead Square (Case #9 of World Edition) *Red October (Case #10 of World Edition) Navigation Category:Suspects in Go the Globe Category:Characters in Go the Globe